


please wait to be let into the meeting

by onemilliongoldstars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek21, F/F, Fluff, Work From Home, day 4: at work, pandemic working, that slow progression of making your email sign off more casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemilliongoldstars/pseuds/onemilliongoldstars
Summary: At month ten of working from home Clarke has settled into a routine of baggy sweaters, messy buns, and long lunch breaks, until a new business partner appears on the meeting with her camera on. And god, maybe Clarke has been inside for too long, but she's really, really hot.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 53
Kudos: 547





	please wait to be let into the meeting

_ Please wait to be let into the meeting _ . 

Clarke takes a sip of her coffee and reaches for her phone on autopilot. It’s month ten of working from home and the habits she’s built up are, admittedly, terrible. Her desk, free from the judgement of her coworkers, is covered in half drunk cups of coffee, piles of paper, and a set of nail polishes that she uses to pass the time when she’s in an especially boring meeting.

At least her company doesn’t insist on turning their cameras on during meetings, so she can wear her hair in a messy bun and keep her hoodie on. There’s also the added bonus of being able to roll her eyes when people in her meetings say something especially stupid. 

The computer screen flashes in front of her and as the pixels blur into a picture she sighs upon realising that the other attendant has her camera on and looks- god she even looks  _ professional _ . And hot, Clarke isn’t blind and even the slightly blurry pixels don’t disguise the piercing green eyes and sleek, dark hair of the woman on the other end of the call. She has her background strategically blurred and she’s wearing a light blouse and a dark blazer, which she tugs just a little as she readjusts in her seat.

The white name tag under her picture reads _Lexa_ _Woods_. 

“Hello Miss Griffin, thanks for joining us today.”

Clarke gapes for a moment, still trying to comprehend that someone so put together and beautiful is speaking to her, before she finally manages to answer. “Hi, no worries.”

A long silence follows her words, and she bites on her lip, searching for something else to say. 

“Are we still waiting for-”

“Miss Griffin, can you hear me?” Lexa Woods is frowning just a little, an adorable crease forming between her eyebrows. 

“Oh!” Clarke scrambles for the mute button, switching it off and saying in a breathless rush. “Sorry! Sorry, I was on mute.”

Lexa’s lips quirk just a little. “That’s quite alright. I was saying thank you for joining us.”

“Yes, sorry,” She feels heat prickle across her cheeks. “Um, I said hello. And no worries.”

“We’re still waiting for Mr. Brookes I’m afraid,” Lexa’s smile grows just a little, she glances down at her desk, as if to disguise a laugh. “He’s still getting to grips with the technology.”

“It’s difficult,” Clarke sympathises, though privately she wonders how they’re still in business if the boss can’t handle Zoom calls ten months in. When Lexa hums in agreement, she searches for something else to say. “I hope you’re doing okay, it’s been a weird year.”

“It really has,” Lexa sighs very softly, and she glances to the side. Clarke imagines she’s looking out of a window, at the world that’s passing them by, and she feels her own gaze wander to the tenth story window of her apartment. “And you, how have you found adapting to working from home?”

Clarke’s gaze travels to her untidy desk and the episode of Keeping Up With the Kardashians still paused on her TV behind her. “It’s challenging but… there are some upsides.”

“Yes,” Lexa gives a smile of agreement, and Clarke feels abruptly terrible that Lexa is having this conversation with a blank screen, just GC in pink letters. “The commute is much better.”

“It really is,” Clarke grins, “Are you-”

She’s cut off by the sudden appearance of Mr Brookes, whose red face appears too close to the camera, demanding in a loud voice if they can hear him. 

\--

_ Dear Miss Griffin,  _

_ Thank you for joining us for our call today, it was good to meet you.  _

_ Please find attached the minutes from the meeting. Mr Brookes would like to set up another meeting with you to continue our discussion on the design of the project next week. Would the same date and time be agreeable to you? If not please do let me know and I’ll endeavour to arrange another date.  _

_ Best wishes,  _

_ Lexa Woods _

\--

_ Dear Miss Woods,  _

_ Thank you for arranging the call! I’d be happy to have another meeting at the same time next week, in the meantime I’ll speak with my manager about altering the project design as you requested.  _

_ Best,  _

_ Clarke _

\--

_ Please wait to be let into the meeting _ . 

Clarke sighs softly, unscrewing the cap on her nail polish to top up the slight chips on her pink coating. There is a beep and the face of Lexa Woods flashes up again, her hair pulled back into a low pony and a green blouse making her eyes pop. She shakes her head, glad her camera isn’t on so that Lexa can’t see the way her jaw drops. 

Lexa offers a friendly smile to the blackness of her initials, and shuffles some papers. “Good afternoon Miss Griffin.”

“Hi,” Clarke has at least remembered to turn her microphone on this time. “How are you doing?”

“Very well thank you, and yourself?” Lexa is the picture of professionalism. 

“Good, good.” Clarke glances out of the window again, at where snow is falling heavily. “It’s snowing here, it’s getting pretty bad.”

“Oh,” Lexa’s eyes widen, and her smile brightens. “It’s snowing with me too.”

“Will you try to get out for a walk in it?” Clarke asks, painting her pinky finger with razor sharp precision. “Our one walk of the day,” She adds, sarcastically and when Lexa laughs it startles her so much that she smudges the colour across her skin. 

“Yes,” Lexa is grinning, “I think I’ll have to, I have a little brother in Arizona who is insanely jealous.” 

“Oh really?” Clarke sets to cleaning up her spill, but glances up at Lexa’s expression and is surprised to find it softer than usual. “I’m jealous of him, I miss the heat.”

“So you’ll be staying inside today then?” Lexa grins and Clarke scoffs softly.

“No, unfortunately I have a greyhound who needs to get his zoomies out.” She glances across to her couch, where the dog is sprawled out napping and taking up most of the space. “He hates the cold too though, so we won’t be out for long.”

“You have a dog?” Lexa’s eyes brighten again, “That’s lovely, what’s his name?”

“Rocket,” At the sound of his name Rocket twitches, lifting his head to gaze at her curiously and she laughs. “He wants to know why we’re talking about him.”

“Oh I would love to have a dog-” Every inch of yearning flees her expression when Mr Brookes appears suddenly on the screen and Clarke feels her heart sink a little. 

\---

_ Dear Miss Griffin,  _

_ I hope you’re doing well.  _

_ Please find attached the minutes from today’s meeting, and the specifications you requested attached. Would you be open to making this meeting a regular occurrence until we can sort through some of the issues we’ve been facing? Please do let me know.  _

_ Best wishes,  _

_ Lexa  _

_ PS. I hope you got Rocket out on a walk in the end.  _

_ \--- _

_ To Miss Woods,  _

_ That sounds like a good plan, there seems to be a range of things we need to work through and we want to make sure that this is done right from the start. Please send through the meeting request and I’ll make sure it goes in my diary.  _

_ Looking forward to catching up with you next week.  _

_ Thanks,  _

_ Clarke _

_ PS. Rocket was very unhappy about the weather and didn’t want to wear his coat.  _

\---

_ Please wait to be let into the meeting _ . 

Lexa laughs the moment she enters the meeting and Clarke grins at the screen, watching as Lexa’s eyes travel across the picture. 

“Hello Clarke,” She smiles, “Is your new picture you with Rocket?”

“Hi Lexa. Yes, it is.” Clarke feels a little thrill of excitement at Lexa’s obvious glee. “I thought you might get a kick out of it.”

“I do,” Lexa is still grinning, leaning closer to her screen to look so that Clarke can pick out the flecks of gold in her green eyes. “Is he wearing a hat?”

“My dad sent it for him,” Clarke explains, glancing over at where Rocket is drinking from his water bowl. “My parents live in Idaho and they love to make fun of me and Rocket, they say we’ll never make it if we come back home.”

“Did you head back to see them at the beginning of the pandemic?” Lexa asks, curiously, sitting back in her chair again, and Clarke shakes her head before realising that Lexa can’t see her.

“No, I wanted to but my mom and I would have killed each other. Plus things were so bad here in New York, I was scared to take anything back to them.”

“You’re from New York?” Lexa smiles, “So am I.”

“Really?” Clarke’s smile widens, “I guess both of our offices are here, it makes sense. Have you stayed in the city the whole year?”

“No,” Lexa actually laughs a little self consciously, rubbing at the back of her neck. “I actually was at home when they called the lockdown in New York. I had been there for a week or so, my girlfriend had just broken up with me and I-” She cuts herself off, eyes widening and a flush working its way up her neck and onto her cheeks. “Anyway, I was only meant to be there for a week and I ended up staying for three months,” She grins, “There were a lot of repeated outfits.”

“Damn, I’ll bet.” Clarke leans her chin against her hand, her eyes fixed to Lexa. “With your little brother in Arizona?” 

“Yes, but my older sister was there as well,” She grimaces. “My parents weren’t thrilled to suddenly have us all back under the same roof.”

“At least it was warm,” Clarke says, so mournfully that Lexa is still laughing when Mr Brookes appears on the screen. 

\---

_ To Clarke, _

_ Thank you for joining the meeting today, I have attached the minutes. Mr Brookes is unfortunately unable to join our meeting next week, but I am happy to chair the meeting if that’s alright with you? _

_ Let me know what you think.  _

_ Best,  _

_ Lexa _

_ PS. I’ve attached a picture of the Arizona sunset I took in lockdown in May, I hope it warms you up.  _

_ \--- _

_ To Lexa,  _

_ That sounds great! I’m sure you’ll be able to catch Mr Brookes up on everything we cover.  _

_ Talk to you then! _

_ Thanks, _

_ Clarke _

_ PS. I’m warm just looking at that photo! I think the picture of Rocket I’ve attached demonstrates exactly how miserable the cold makes me. :( _

\---

_ Please wait to be let into the meeting.  _

Clarke shifts uncomfortably on her chair, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and checking her camera again to ensure that none of the mess on her desk is visible. Her background of a canvas hung on her wall and a glimpse of her living room look respectable enough, and Rocket is curled up in his bed beside the desk, his nose tucked into his body. 

“Hello-” Lexa’s eyes widen as soon as she flashes up on screen, and Clarke swallows a little nervously, glancing at her image to make sure she looks alright- her hair is smooth and she’s wearing a nice blue jumper, everything looks in place. 

“Hi,” Her voice comes out a little squeakier than normal, and she clears her throat. “So it’s just us today?”

“Y-Yes,” Lexa nods, her eyes still stuck to the screen. “You’ve got your camera on?”

“A new company policy,” Clarke lies, smoothly, “To make us better communicators.” 

“Oh,” Lexa blinks, nodding a little too quickly. “I see. Well you- you were a great communicator before so if you wanted to turn your camera off that’s - that’s fine.”

Clarke arches an eyebrow, “Are you saying something about my face Lexa?” 

“No!” Lexa gapes at her, “No, not at all! You have a very nice face- you- I mean.” She pauses and pulls in a breath, “Your camera quality is um- excellent.”

“I see,” Clarke maintains her stoic facade for just a moment more, before grinning and Lexa lets out a breath, scolding as she blushes. 

“That wasn’t very nice Clarke.”

“It was funny though,” Clarke defends herself with a grin. 

“I’ll admit it’s nice to put a face to the name,” Lexa says, demurely, “I was starting to think you just looked like Rocket.”

Clarke makes an affronted noise at that, glancing down at the dog again. “He’s not that bad looking!”

“You look better though,” Lexa assures her and this time it’s Clarke’s turn to flush. “I bet he’s glad that the snow’s cleared up though?”

“He is,” Clarke grins, “Almost as glad as me. Was your brother upset?”

“No,” Lexa laughs, “If he can’t have it he definitely doesn’t want anyone else to have it.”

“He’ll make a good business man one of these days.”

“God I hope not.”

\---

_ To Clarke,  _

_ It was nice to see you today, virtually at least! I’ve attached the minutes for our meeting, as usual. Does the same time next week work? Let me know if not. _

_ Thanks, _

_ Lexa  _

_ PS. Have you seen they make little shoes for dogs? Maybe it would help with Rocket’s cold feet! _

_ \--- _

_ To Lexa,  _

_ Well, as long as I communicated better that’s the main thing! Same time as always works for me, looking forward to it.  _

_ Thanks, _

_ Clarke x  _

_ PS. We’ve actually tried them! See video attached, he looks like a little dressage horse when he wears them, it’s adorable. _

_ \--- _

It’s about ten minutes into sitting at the vet’s clinic, Rocket curled up at her feet miserably and mask firmly on her face, that Clarke realises she’s thirty minutes late for their meeting. Yanking her phone from her pocket with such vigour that it makes the other patrons glance over at her in surprise, finds a new email in her inbox. 

_ Dear Clarke,  _

_ I’m sorry I didn’t see you at our meeting this afternoon. I hope very much that everything is alright on your end, please don’t worry about the meeting if something has come up. _

_ Looking forward to hearing from you.  _

_ Wishing you well,  _

_ Lexa  _

Her heart sinks and she hurriedly thumbs to the end of the email to find Lexa’s phone number. 

A firm voice answers after only two rings. “Lexa Woods speaking.”

“Lexa!” She feels almost breathless with relief, “I’m so sorry I missed our meeting, I just got completely distracted and didn’t realise the time.”

“Clarke?” Lexa asks, a little more hesitantly, “That’s okay, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” She looks down at where Rocket is resting his head on his paws. “I’ve had to take Rocket to the vet and wait for an emergency appointment, he’s been throwing up all day.”

“Oh god!” Lexa sounds genuinely distressed at the news and Clarke is glad her mask hides her smile. “Poor Rocket, that sounds awful. Are you there now?”

“I am,” Clarke reaches down to rub Rocket’s head comfortingly. Lexa is the first person she’s talked to about this, and the compassion in her voice makes Clarke tear up suddenly. It’s scary to think that the one creature who’s really gotten her through this year is sick and she doesn’t know why, and she sniffs as surreptitiously as she can. 

“Will you be seen soon?” Lexa sounds urgent on the phone and Clarke swallows against her tears.

“Yes, they said just a few more minutes.” 

“Okay, good,” Lexa lets out a soft breath and then says, very reluctantly. “I’m supposed to be in another meeting Clarke, I’m sorry, I’ll have to go.”

“Oh! No, that’s fine, of course,” Clarke tries to brighten up her voice. “Would you like to reschedule our meeting?” 

“Don’t worry about that now,” Lexa tells her, firmly, “We’ll sort it later. And Clarke-” She hesitates, “Will you let me know how Rocket is doing?”

“Of course!” Clarke nods enthusiastically. 

“Thank you,” Lexa pauses again, as if she can’t bear to leave her. “I really should go, I’m on mute and two executives are waiting for me to answer their question.”

Clarke laughs at that, imagining to glances Lexa is shooting her computer. “Get going, I’ll update you, I promise.”

“Good luck Clarke.”

“Thank you, Lexa.”

\---

_ Hi Lexa,  _

_ Thanks for your call earlier and being so understanding. They said Rocket just has a bug, but they hydrated him and gave him some anti-nausea stuff, so he’s doing better. I’ve attached a picture of him, he’s taking up the whole bed but I’ll allow it tonight (who am I kidding, he always takes up all the bed). He gives you a bark hello and a big lick thank you for your concern! _

_ Clarke x _

\---

_ Hi Clarke,  _

_ I’m so glad Rocket is okay! Give him a hug and a pat from me for being such a good boy. Hope you’re okay, you seemed shaken on the phone. _

_ Lexa x _

_ \--- _

_ Please wait to be let into the meeting. _

The message has been sat on the screen for five minutes and Clarke is beginning to become worried. Lexa has never been late before, has never kept her waiting more than a few moments to be let into their weekly meetings. Anxiously, she picks at her nail polish and then consciously pulls her hands away, clasping them together and staring at her own face, looking back at herself. 

When Lexa’s face appears on the screen, however, it becomes immediately clear why it’s taken her so long to answer the call. She’s still dressed as if she’s in the office, but the thick cardigan she wears over her blouse just treads the line into everyone else’s normal home working attire, comfy and cosy. Her hair is pulled back, but a few wispy strands escape her bun, and her nose is red. 

“Hi Clarke,” The croak in her voice makes Clarke flinch. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

“Lexa,” Clarke stares at her, aghast. “Are you sick?”

“Yes,” Lexa sighs softly, reaching out to dab her nose with a tissue and smiling apologetically, “I must look awful, I’m sorry. I caught the flu last week.”

“And you’re sure it’s not…” Clarke trails off, unable to utter the word, and Lexa cuts through her quickly. 

“Yes, it’s not Coronavirus, don’t worry. I did a postal test and my doctor says my cough is too… productive,” She cringes a little, “Just a nasty flu. I’m isolating anyway, just to be safe.”

“Good,” Clarke breathes a little easier at her words. “That’s really good. Do you have enough of everything, groceries and stuff?”

“Yes,” Lexa glances off to one side and a little smile flashes across her face. Clarke imagines her looking at a pile of groceries and can’t help her own grin. “I’m all stocked up, my friends helped once they heard.”

“That’s good,” Clarke nods enthusiastically. “But should you be working? Even working from home is stressful when you’re not well, you know.”

“Oh I know,” Lexa rolls her eyes, “There’s just so much for us to do, I’ll be okay.”

“I don’t think I believe you,” Clarke eyes her suspiciously, privately wishing her laptop was better so she could see Lexa clearer. “When did you last eat? Have you got a hot drink?”

“I ate lunch an hour ago,” Lexa scoffs, but then glances down at her desk guiltily, “My tea went cold in my last meeting though.”

“You need honey and lemon,” She instructs, firmly. “Have you got those?” 

“I think so,” Lexa grins, “I promise I’ll get one once we’re done.”

But Clarke cuts firmly through her, “No, no, you need to keep hydrated. Go get one right now.” 

“Right now?” Lexa echoes, in surprise, “It’s alright, I can wait-”

“Nope,” Clarke cuts through her, and then adds, “And take me with you, if you can, that way I can make  _ sure _ .” 

Lexa looks at her like she’s lost her mind and for a moment Clarke thinks she will awkwardly steer them back to more professional topics, but then her face relaxes into a smile and she lets out a laugh that turns into a cough. For a moment she disappears from the screen, fiddling with something, and then she reappears and lifts her laptop into the air as she makes her way across her apartment. Clarke can only see flashes of her home, a bookshelf here, a pot plant there, but she drinks it in and tries not to be disappointed that Lexa has set her down on a counter where all she can see is the fridge and a cupboard. 

“Hey,” She grins, “That’s the same fridge that I have.”

Lexa smiles into the camera, but is too busy pottering about the kitchen, filling an electric kettle with water and setting it to boil. 

“Nice kettle,” Clarke comments and Lexa laughs from off screen, reappearing with a jar of honey and a lemon. 

“Thanks, I drink a lot of tea and my English cousin made me get one.”

“You have an English cousin,” Clarke whistles softly, “So multicultural.” 

Lexa laughs again, and Clarke winces sympathetically when she coughs. She holds up her knife, demonstrating silently for Clarke, and cuts her lemon in half, squeezing the juice into a mug patterned with tall fir trees, and adding a liberal spoonful of honey. Finally, she adds the boiling water from the kettle with a flourish, yelping when it splashes and casting Clarke a sour glance when she laughs. 

“Good, now go sit on the couch and have a break.” Clarke instructs her, and Lexa laughs again, taking her drink in one hand and her laptop in the other and pacing across the room to sit on a couch, the back of which is covered by a pale grey throw, stuffed bookshelves behind her. 

“We still have our meeting,” She reminds Clarke, with a little smile and Clarke sighs theatrically and is rewarded by another laugh, which makes her feel giddy and delighted. 

“Fine,” She admits defeat at last, and groans when Lexa asks, firmly. 

“Have you got my agenda?”

\---

_ Lexa,  _

_ I hope you’re keeping yourself well and warm! Remember, doctors orders are to stay in bed and watch bad TV. For your use I’ve compiled a list of binge-worthy Netflix shows along with my personal rating and review (please see spreadsheet attached). Make sure you USE IT.  _

_ Hope you’re feeling better, chat to you soon.  _

_ Clarke xx  _

_ PS. If you run out of food don’t be a hero, give me a call and I’ll drop something off for you! _

_ \--- _

_ Clarke,  _

_ Thank you for your spreadsheet, it was most illuminating, though Selling Sunset seems to be much more about their personal lives rather than them actually selling houses? I’m making my way through your list this weekend, as instructed, and feeling much better.  _

_ Talk to you soon, looking forward to it.  _

_ Lexa xx  _

_ PS. I have enough food to feed an army, but thank you!  _

_ \--- _

_ Please wait to be let into the meeting _ . 

“I just think everyone is putting way too much emphasis on Carole Baskin, when really we should be focusing on Joe, y’know?” 

Clarke blinks, but a huge smile spreads across her face as Lexa’s camera focuses and she finds the girl looking much more well than she had the last time she saw her, dark hair braided over one shoulder and a fire in her eyes.

“You’re a few months late to this, but I’ll give it to you,” Clarke allows, grinning as Lexa pulls in a breath. 

“Shouldn’t everyone be focusing on the very clear  _ animal abuse _ , rather than guessing at whether a woman killed her husband when there’s very little proof and  _ anyway _ he picked her up off the street when she was like 16?” She stops for breath and then gives Clarke a lopsided, bashful smile. “Hello Clarke.”

“Hi Lexa,” She answers, and if her voice is a soft and lilting, she blames her internet connection. “You’ve been consulting my spreadsheet?”

“Perhaps,” Lexa flushes a little but there’s no disguising her smile. 

“You look a lot better,” Clarke observes, telling herself it’s only concern that has her eyes fixed to Lexa’s image. “I’m really glad.”

“Thank you, I am,” Lexa’s soft, soft smile has her heart melting. “I followed my doctor’s orders.”

“Always wise,” Clarke laughs, and then startles when Lexa turns suddenly to one side and something long and dark appears in front of her, walking across her keyboard at a leisurely pace. “What is  _ that _ ?”

“Surely you’ve seen a cat before, Clarke,” Lexa teases, and shoos the cat away from her computer, though he only gives her a dirty look and slinks off camera. He must settle on the desk, however, because Clarke can still see his black tail flicking in the corner of the screen. 

“You never said you had a cat!” Clarke demands, eyes widening in faux shock. 

“He’s not mine,” Lexa protests, and then seems to stop herself, her eyes fixed to the cat and there is a spark of unhappiness there. “Well, I guess he is now. He was my ex girlfriend’s.”

“Oh,” Clarke blinks at the screen, her brows twisting with sympathy. “And she just left him with you?”

“She did,” Lexa sighs softly and reaches out to run a hand down the cat’s back. “His name is Atlas, it’s taken us a while to get used to one another.”

“That’s- I’m really sorry Lex, that must have been rough.” 

Lexa smiles weakly and shrugs, “I think it was for the best, we wouldn’t have lasted locked down together.”

“Maybe it was a mercy,” Clarke agrees, “It’s a difficult situation if you’re on the rocks already.”

Lexa’s eyes dart to her, curiously, “Are you- I hope you don’t mind me asking I just wondered-”

“Single,” Clarke cuts in, before she can wrap herself up in knots. “No boyfriend  _ or _ girlfriend.” She sighs dramatically, but keeps one eye sneakily on Lexa, watching to see her reaction. “Imagine, double the choice and  _ still  _ no one will date me.”

Lexa’s eyes have widened, her hand frozen in mid air until Atlas obviously grows bored with her and jumps onto her lap and then out of sight. Clarke suppresses a giggle at that, and watches as Lexa’s cheeks flush and she says, in a rush. 

“Oh I’m sure that’s not a problem Clarke, anyone would be lucky to date you.”

“How would you know?” Clarke fixes her with a curious gaze. “You’ve never even met me.”

“I don’t need to,” She answers, seriously, “I can tell from the way you care about Rocket and how kind you’ve been to me while I’ve been sick.”

“Lex,” Clarke can feel the heat climbing up her cheeks. “Thank you, that’s really kind of you to say so,” When Lexa only smiles, open and honest, she feels a rush of courage and says, “And if it means anything… your ex was a fool for leaving you and Atlas.” 

She hopes that her words have made Lexa flush and it isn’t just the lighting.

\---

The next week Clarke is jerked from her Saturday morning lie in by a fire alarm rippling through her apartment building at 6am. Rocket is barking beside her, pacing around the small space beside her bed, so even when she turns to bury her head under the pillow, groaning, he shoves his nose under the pillow and licks her urgently until she emerges. 

“Fuck, fine.” She throws the comforter back, entirely unimpressed, and tries to ignore the blaring alarm. “I’m going, I’m going.” 

She pulls her thick winter coat on over her pyjamas, and shoves her feet into her boots, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. Rocket follows her into the living room, his paws pattering against the hardwood floor, where she grabs her mask and his leash and clips it into place. He’s still whining, rightly convinced that something is wrong, and pressing against her legs and Clarke feels a sudden flurry of uncertainty and dashes back to her desk to grab her passport and her wallet. 

A sharp rapping of knuckles against her door startles her so much that she jumps and Rocket begins barking again. 

“You have to evacuate!” Comes the voice from outside, and she stuffs her things into her coat pockets and hurries to the door, pausing only to lock it behind her. 

She’s not sure, but something in her tells her that the elevator isn’t the place to be during a suspected fire, but by flight six of the stairs she’s cursing her lack of cardio and panting, Rocket almost pulling her along. There are other people streaming from the apartments on each floor, most wrapped in coats and dressing gowns, most wearing masks and a few carrying belongings in their arms.

In the lobby their doorman is directing them out, looking harried and anxious, and the alarm is blaring louder than ever so Clarke is almost glad to emerge into the cold city air. A fire truck is just pulling up on the curb, and everyone is gathered around, shivering and trying to keep their distance, but failing. Clarke lets Rocket pull her away from the crowd, pausing to pull her phone from her pocket and shoot Raven a quick, worried text.

The firemen and women clambering out of the truck are kitted out in full uniform and many of them hurry into the building, while a few remain behind to usher away the waiting crowd, urging them further back. Clarke feels another flurry of panic- do buildings on fire collapse sometimes? Should they be evacuating the whole block? But the firemen don’t seem too worried about that, so she stays where she is, petting Rocket comfortingly and staring up at the building. 

The final few stragglers are emerging from the building, looking bleary eyed and worried, and the crowd parts to make room for them. The people in front of her part, and Clarke frowns when she spots a woman in a pale dressing gown, clinging to a black cat who is squirming and yowling in her arms. 

The figure looks strangely familiar. 

“ _ Lexa? _ ” 

Lexa’s head shoots around, searching for the owner of the voice, and Clarke waves madly, her mouth hanging open in surprise beneath her mask. It takes Lexa a moment, but she spots Clarke’s frame through the crowds and she sees her eyes widen behind the thick rimmed glasses she wears. Her grip must slacken in surprise, because Atlas wriggles in her arms and she is forced to grab him more firmly, cringing when he meows his protest and digs his claws into her arm. 

“What are you-” Clarke asks, when Lexa finally makes her way through the crowd to stop beside her. “You  _ live here _ ?”

“You live here too?” Lexa is smiling, Clarke can tell even from behind her mask with the way her eyes crinkle. “I had no idea!” As she speaks her glasses fog up, “Sorry,” with difficulty she rearranges the cat to give herself a hand to push back her glasses into her hair and Atlas attempts to climb up her arm. 

“You wear glasses?” Clarke tries not to laugh as Lexa juggles the cat, holding him close again.

“I have contacts most of the time.” Lexa explains, “But obviously at the moment…” She glances back at the building and a note of concern enters her voice. “I hope everything is okay.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Clarke ressaures her, and Atlas’s gleaming yellow eyes fix to her. “Atlas doesn’t seem very happy to be out.”

“No,” Lexa sighs, glancing down at the cat with rueful affection in her eyes. “He doesn’t love being held, I’m worried this is going to set our relationship back about six months, but I couldn’t just leave him there and I didn’t have time to grab his carrier, it took so long to catch him.”

“I’ll bet,” Clarke laughs, watching the way Atlas bears his teeth. “He’s so ungrateful, you could have just saved his life.”

“Cats,” Is all Lexa says, rolling her eyes, and then her gaze fixes on Rocket and her eyes brighten. “This is Rocket!”

“Yeah,” Clarke glances down at where Rocket is pulling at his lead, sniffing Lexa’s feet curiously. He eyes Atlas with a little interest but doesn’t seem inclined to jump up, so Clarke lets him. “He was pretty insistent we leave.”

“Good boy,” Lexa praises him, and Clarke laughs, shivering a little. 

“I just can’t believe you live here too,” She shakes her head, still a little dazed by the realisation. “All this time we’ve been in the same building?”

“It’s crazy,” Lexa agrees, “What floor are you on?”

“The tenth.”

“I’m on the sixth,” Lexa grins, “I can’t believe we’ve never run into each other.”

“If I’d known  _ you _ were my neighbour I definitely would have made more of an effort.” She hopes she isn’t crossing a line, but she can see the flush high on Lexa’s cheeks and the brightness to her eyes is enchanting. 

“All clear!” One of the firefighters calls out from behind them, loud enough to make Clarke jump, and she feels a relieved breath escape her. “It was a false alarm.”

A grumble goes up from the waiting people in the street, but Clarke can’t help but cast Lexa a relieved glance. 

“Thank god.”

“I know,” Lexa’s shoulders seem to sink as the tension escapes her frame. “That was scary.” They begin to move with the crowd, back into the building again, and Clarke racks her brain for something to say that will keep Lexa with her for a little longer, but the girl beats her to it. “So, I was thinking,” She hesitates and Clarke looks over at her curiously. “Maybe we could conduct our meetings in person from now on?”

\---

They quarantine for two weeks, and when eventually they’re able to have their first meeting in person, Clarke lasts about fifty minutes before kissing Lexa. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not at all based on real events, except perhaps Clarke's desk at the beginning. Please wear your masks! I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought down below!


End file.
